Memories
by lightstriker
Summary: The handkerchief that Hayami always treasured for, What memory could be stored within it? ONESHOT Chiba Ryuunosuke x Hayami Rinka, Flashback and Past story. Reviews and Ratings are welcome!


**Disclaimer : Assasination Classroom belongs to Matsui Yuusei**

 **Pairings : ChibaHaya, STRAIGHT!**

 **Genre : Romance/Drama. FLASHBACK**

 **Warnings : A bit of OOC of Chiba here, but hopefully not much.**

 **Credits : PIXIV member, the one with the image of Hayami holding a Korosensei doll.**

* * *

 **MEMORIES**

.

Ding Dong Ding Dong…

"Alright! That's all for math today! You may have your afternoon break! I will go to Hawaii to drink coconut juice! Bye!"

Korosensei, as usual dashed out again to some random countries, really, that kind of thing is like a routine, he flew away to buy some exotic dishes then returned. No wonder he's always out of money in the end of the month (and ended up eating tissue karaage).

The students opened their home bentos, some of them stretched and ran out of the class, probably to play or eat outside. The sun is bright today anyway, and the hill they went everyday for school actually make some good scenery, one of the perks of being in the End class.

Hayami went outside after taking her bento box, along with the handkerchief she always had on her shirt pocket. When she took out her handkerchief to wipe off sweat from her face, a certain long-banged sniper looked at her.

The sniper, Ryuunosuke Chiba smiled. It's no secret to him that he has known Hayami before, although Hayami may not remember, they met a long time ago, when they were still in kindergarten, the handkerchief is the proof of that also, that made Chiba sure, she is the girl that he met those years ago.

.

Hayami open up her smartphone and pick a jazz album on it. She always liked jazz music, probably only second to her ski hobby. While she was hearing the jazz music, a certain boy suddenly sat beside her, patting her shoulder lightly.

"Chiba? What are you doing here?" Hayami asked, taken aback for a bit. No wonder this guy is dubbed mysterious, aside from that darn long front hair he has, he seemingly just can show up anywhere at anytime, and the most thing that made him mysterious is no one ever saw his eyes.

Though she secretly admired him a bit, maybe even had small crush on him since she realized she opens up more when they made appointments to meet each other. She often talked with him also even though she almost never talk to other boys in private in the class. But she wouldn't admit that to him, never.

Chiba smiled and opened his rice box. "Just want to eat here. It's my favorite place, anyway."

Hayami sighed. "Don't get the wrong idea. It's not like I wanted to eat with you or anything.."

"Yes, yes, I know." Chiba always liked her tsundere-style response, in a way, Hayami is a very honest girl, she always inadvertently deny her honest feelings, so its not very hard actually to read her mind. He always thought that side of her is cute and precious.

"By the way, Hayami…that handkerchief.."

"What about it?" Hayami raised her eyebrow.

"It's very…pretty. I never thought you liked flowers." Chiba slyly asked, trying to bait Hayami to tell the story behind that item she has.

Hayami blushed a little at his remark. The thought of being cute always make her feel disgusted.

"D-don't misunderstand! That's not my handkerchief…" Hayami stuttered.

"Hm? Whose is it then?"

"Not of your business, Chiba. It's an old memory anyway." Hayami dryly said. " _And its embarrassing."_

"Okay, a story for a story?" Chiba asked for a fair deal. Hayami is silent for a few second then nodded.

"Alright, fine. Promise you won't tell okay? And I won't tell yours."

"Sure."

"Okay…it is when I was in kindergarten.."

Hayami sighed and reclarifying her memories. The story behind the handkerchief she always treasured.

.

* * *

 **FLASHBACK**

Hayami sat down on the cold floor of the woods. She sobbed and cried, it seems that the girl has lost. The girl calls for her parents futilely.

"Mommy…Daddy…where are you? I want to go home… Sniff..I promise I will be a good girl..please come back…"

The girl cries futilely, holding her stuffed animal. She had lost because she accidentally let go of his parents' hand when they come to have recreation on the woods nearby. She was sobbing for a few minutes, when a black haired boy heard her wails.

The boy, like a hero in fairy tales, heard her cry and quickly ran into the sound of the cry. He was a sharp boy anyway, he made sure he made a track so he would not get lost again.

Hayami noticed a boy beside her. She calms down a bit and looked at him.

"Are you lost?" The boy asked the obvious. The girl only nodded, still sobbing and crying for her parents.

"Don't cry…here." The boy handed up a handkerchief, the girl calmed down, he wiped her tears and dirt on her face.

The girl blushed at the boy's chivalrous attitude and kindness. It seems that she found a childhood crush.

"You can keep it. Let's get out of this wood, okay? It's a bit far but I marked the way out." The boy handed out the handkerchief to her.

The girl nodded and held his hand tightly, now the boy is the one who blush. Sure he is still innocent, but the thought of girls holding his hand makes him felt embarrassed also.

The boy tracked the wood together with the girl. The girl's hand still tightly held the boy's. In several minutes they had gotten out of the woods nearby, it was actually pretty short for a walk though. After they had gotten out, the girl smiled.

"Thank you…" The girl said, still holding his hand. Her face blushing again.

Seeing the girl's smile so sweet, the boy blushed back… it seems their feelings are mutual now, albeit it was just a childhood crush, the boy really acts like a hero and the girl acts like a troubled princess back then.

The girl tried to give back the handkerchief she got, but the boy refused.

"No, keep it, for memory." The boy said.

"…Thank you. My name is…Hayami Rinka. My mom told me to introduce myself to good people…You are one of them, right?"

"Uh…right. Rinka, is it? Well my name is Ch—" the boy was interrupted by the scream of the girls' parents.

"Oh, thank God, Rinka-chan!" The mother ran quickly and held her daughter, tears building on her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't pay much attention, you must be really scared, right?"

"Rinka-chan, please don't do that again. We both are very worried." Her father stated, and suddenly looked on the boy, who is still dumbfounded.

"Young man…do you escort her out? You have our deepest gratitude." The girl's father patted the boy on his head. The boy blushed again.

"Please…it was nothing big.." The boy said weakly, embarrassed.

"Young man…you are very brave. Thank you, a little hero you are- so cute!" The girl's mother pinched his cheek lightly, seemingly amused. "Rinka-chan, did you thank him?"

"Yes, mom." The girl suddenly come into the front of the boy, closing her distance between their face, she kissed him lightly on the forehead.

"Thank you…you are my hero." The girl smiled brightly, while the boy is dumbfounded again, didn't expect that kind of things to happen.

Both of them blushed brightly, especially the boy, now at loss of words.

"Oh, look at you two, so cute! My daughter finally has a childhood crush! I was afraid, she actually is very quiet and withdrawn…I think she taking a like to you.." The girl's mother teased.

"Well, that was cute and all, but we have to go now…thank you again, young man." The father gratefully bowed.

"Thank you. We will meet again someday, right?" The girl pulled the boy to a hug, then left with her parents, waving his handkerchief with a happy face. She decided to treasure that handkerchief forever, to remember the boy that rescued her.

The boy just stared for a second, not sure what to felt at that time, but he was sure, he will never forget the girl, and her happy smile. At that time, his parents called his name.

"Ryuu! Where have you been?" His mother noticed her son, and ran towards him. "We were worried...don't go running off the woods, who knows you might be lost?"

The boy smiled and held his mother's hand. His mother asks him. "What were you doing anyways?"

"Being...a hero.." The boy answered, while his mother looked at him weirdly, thinking he watched TV shows too much, not knowing her son had saved a damsel in distress today.

* * *

 **END FLASHBACK.**

"And that was the story, it was a bit disgusting now that I known what I did." Hayami blushed a bit, remembering that embarrassing moment in her adolescence year make her want to puke sometimes, even she didn't know why as a child, she never felt ashamed on what she did.

But for sure, she never forgot her childhood crush—that boy's eyes and face, her hero that rescued her.

Chiba smirked. "So…that kid is your childhood crush?"

"S-Shut up! It's not like that!" Rinka said with her face getting more red. "Besides, I don't know where or who he is anyway, I never get to know his name."

"Well, you treasured the handkerchief."

"Of course, if you get rescued, who wouldn't kept that keepsake as memories?" Hayami explained directly.

"Okay, now your turn, make it a fair trade, I wouldn't accept lousy stories." Hayami demanded. Chiba just smiled, now he was sure about that handkerchief being his once.

"...So all I need to do is fascinate you with my stories, right?"

"Huh? Yes, that's the deal, come on, be quick." Hayami actually kind of curious about the life of this sniping partner of hers. What mystery could be hidden in his mysterious appearance?

"…Fine, I hope my story is fascinating enough."

Hayami tensed for a bit, waiting for Chiba to start his story. Chiba just smiled and said.

"I was that boy."

Hayami gets irritated at his words. Her face now sulking, thinking he was just messing with her. Her veins now bulging on her forehead.

"Don't kid around, idiot!"

"Fine you wanted proof? Here."

Chiba pulled up his long bangs, revealing the exact same eyes and face Hayami met all those years ago, her hero and childhood crush. Memories suddenly began flooding around her mind. Her face become bright red at the revelation, with the expression of total shock. She never knew...the boy she met could be this man that got dumped to class 3-E together with her.

Ryuunosuke Chiba was her crush, her hero back then, destined by the above to meet again in the dreadful End Class…now she was sure this is a blessing in disguise. Chiba then pulled back his long hair to cover his eyes. He was glad to cover that sharp eyes of his.

"So, I fulfill my end of the trade, isn't it? Thanks for that hugs and kisses back then." Chiba smirked.

Hayami blushed beet red, her face felt really hot now, which means her tsundere mode has activated again.

"D-Don't get too confident! I-It's not like I got special feelings for you or anything now! T-that was just when I was a kid, I just kind of doing that! So don't misunderstand! No way I'm going to do that if I know it was you!" Hayami said loudly, almost screaming from the sheer amount of shame she felt. The boy she kissed and hugged (and had crush on) since she was a little children turned out to be the same boy she had small feelings now.

But in her heart, she was really glad, meaning she wouldn't have to throw one of them away now.

Chiba also decided to play along this time, the tsundere mode. "Same here, don't get the wrong idea…It was just a childhood memory, we had stupid crushes back then, but it's gone as quickly as wind passing.." Chiba noted, restraining both his face and creeping blush.

They both stood in awkward silence for a moment, until Chiba decided to break it.

"So, let's go back to the class?" Chiba smiled a little, giving code to go back.

"Yeah, let's go.." Hayami stood up and walk beside him.

"Um…Chiba?"

"Yes?"

"I am glad…he was you." Hayami said weakly, a faint blush creeping on her cheeks, her face looking away while walking.

"…Me too." Chiba answered with a smile.

As they walked together to the class, noticing no one is around, Chiba held Hayami's hand. Her blush deepened, but seems not to resist Chiba's actions.

It was always nice…that people you have feelings on, returns it back.

They realized, being dumped to the end of the class may be not bad after all.

.

Or so they thought—

"Nurufufufufufu! Chiba-kun and Hayami-san had a moment in the past…splendid! Very splendid! This will work great in my novel. Undercover-spying-with-culinary-reasons sure worked well! Nurufufufufu! Who's next? The two class representatives?

Then, the sleazebag octopus flew away back to the class, ready to start the class again, this time with both of the class sniper's memory written on his notebook.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **SPOILER ALERT!**

 **Alrighty! Finally I decided to have an oneshot ChibaHaya updates, as a fanboy, I had waiting for Matsui to make ChibaHaya scene on the latest Valentine manga chapters, then one of my life goal will be fulfilled, watching ChibaHaya lovey-dovey moment.**

 **Oh I concentrate on their past this time. I had a hunch they might know each other since they are in one school, considering their academic abilities, its possible they are on the same class before being dropped.**

 **So I decided to make 'childhood sweetheart' moments for this two. I always thought Chiba is the sharper one of the two.**

 **I hope that Hayami will be the first one to look at Chiba's eyes, Valentine scene with they both falling in love is good, IMO. I'm hoping cause the first pair is quite random (though evidenced), which is MaeharaxOkano.**

 **I predict the pairings in Valentine arcs will be MaeOka, NagiKaya, KarmaManami, ChibaHaya, SugiKanza, IsoMeg, and KaraIrina.**

 **Confirmed ones were MaeOka and NagiKaya though. ( STRAIGHT PRIDE! No Karmagisa!)**

 **Well MaeOka has only small evidence in manga and bigger evidence in Character databooks, almost as same as ChibaHaya, they had bigger evidence in Manga, though. Almost always, they are seen together. The anime opening even make their introduction always together (and side by side).**

 **IsoMeg has good evidence in character databook, but low in manga. Maehara once said that Kataoka is the girl he never flirts on due to respect to a 'friend'…you can guess who's that. First clue is Isogai, the second is Yuuma.**

 **Anyway, sorry for talking too much. Btw, rating and review would be nice**

 **LIGHTSTRIKER, OUT.**


End file.
